


A Knight and His Squire

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Historical Roleplay, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just happens to own some chain mail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight and His Squire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Historical Roleplay**. This is patently ridiculous, but so is the square. I would thank [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta but I don't know if she wants to be associated with it.

"What the hell is in this box?" Steve asked. He dropped the box he was carrying on the table with a loud crash.

"I have no idea," Danny replied. "My mom told me that she was going to send me some of the stuff I had stored in their garage. I told her it was probably all trash, but she insisted."

"Well she must have paid a fortune to ship it," Steve said poking at the box. "It weights a ton." He took out his pocket knife and slit the tape, opening the box to reveal something that looked like chain mail. "Uh...Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny asked, walking over to stand next to Steve.

"Why is your mother sending you chain mail?"

"Oh that," Danny said. " I worked at Medieval Times when I was in college."

"The restaurant?" Steve asked. He pulled the chain mail out of the box.

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, the actual Medieval period. Of course the restaurant."

"So you were what? A knight?” Steve asked. “Jousting and stuff?"

"Yeah," Danny replied. He picked the chain mail up and held it up in front of his chest. "Got to ride a horse and everything."

"And they let you keep the costume?" Steve asked.

Danny laughed. "No way in hell."

Steve gestured at the chain mail and raised an eyebrow.

"They had the nerve to fire me." Danny shrugged. "So I kept it."

"You mean you stole it?" Steve asked.

"No, I kept it in compensation for my services," Danny replied. "Besides, it wasn't like it was going to fit anyone else anyway."

Steve laughed.

"Oh shut up," Danny muttered. "I'll have you know I looked good in this costume."  
Steve looked at Danny. He was holding the chain mail in front of his chest and it looked like it might still fit. "Prove it."

"What?" Danny gawked at Steve.

"I said," Steve repeated slowly, a grin spreading across his face, "prove it."

"Fine," Danny said. He stalked upstairs with the mail. "But you stay down here."

While he waited for Danny, Steve sorted through the rest of the box. Danny had been right. It was junk. The only other contents were some old papers Danny wrote in college and a few postcards. Steve was reading a postcard that Danny’s grandmother had sent him from Niagara Falls when he heard clanking on the stairs. He looked up and his mouth fell open when Danny came into sight. Danny had been right. He did look good in the chain mail.

"It doesn't fit right around the shoulders," Danny said hesitantly once he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh I think it fits.” Steve ran his eyes over Danny, taking in the way the mail emphasized how wide and muscular Danny’s shoulders were. “I think it fits perfectly."

"Really?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off of Danny. He looked so masculine. Seeing him in that armor made images of men on horseback swinging swords come to mind, and not just any men. The idea of Danny riding into battle was fucking hot. Steve could just see him holding a broadsword and—

"Earth to Steve?" Danny waved his hands in Steve’s face, the mail clinking as he moved.

"Sorry," Steve said, his voice dry. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to relieve the pressure on his suddenly rock hard dick.

Danny dropped his eyes to the bulge in Steve's pants. "You have a thing for men in armor?"

"I have a thing for you in armor," Steve replied.

"Good answer." Danny grinned. "So how would you like to be my squire and help me take it off?"

"How about you leave it on?" Steve suggested. He reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against his cock.

Danny walked closer to Steve. "What about the pants?"

"Those can go," Steve replied. He knelt down and nuzzled his face against Danny's thigh before unfastening Danny's pants. He slowly slid the pants down over Danny's hips, exposing his hard cock. He looked up at Danny. "Commando?"

Danny shrugged. "I was hoping to get lucky."

"Oh, you're going to get lucky, alright," Steve promised. He sat back and looked at Danny for a moment, taking in the way the chain mail hung down over his hips. "I'm going to take good care of you, Sir Williams."

Danny's cock twitched at Steve's words and he reached down to cup Steve's face. "A good squire always takes care of his knight’s sword."

The words were so ridiculous that Steve couldn't help but laugh. He rolled his eyes at Danny and leaned forward, taking Danny's cock into his mouth, the lingering vibrations from his laughter making Danny groan. Once he had himself under control, Steve slowly moved forward until his nose was pressed against the Danny's abdomen. He held still for as long as he could, fighting his gag reflex as his throat fluttered around Danny's dick, before he pulled back and began to bob.

"That's it," Danny groaned. He slid his fingers into Steve's hair and began to thrust gently forward, the chain mail clinking as he moved.

Steve relaxed his jaw and closed his eyes. He reached his hand into his pants, began to stroke his own cock, and for just a moment he let himself imagine that Danny really was a knight just home from battle. It was enough to bring him right to the edge and he stopped stroking, not wanting to come before Danny. Determined, Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, working the base of Danny’s dick with his free hand.

"Shit," Danny moaned. He jerked forward and came, spilling hot down Steve's throat. Steve kept sucking gently as he jerked his own cock. It only took three strokes before he came with a shudder.

Steve pulled away and Danny knelt down next to him, leaning forward for a slow kiss. After a moment Steve broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Danny's. "We're keeping the chain mail. It is definitely not trash."

"Agreed," Danny said, his lips brushing against Steve's nose.

"And we should thank your mom," Steve continued.

"Yeah we should--" Danny started before stopping and pulling away. "No. No, we are not thanking my mother for this. Why would you even bring my mother up right now? That's just wrong." Danny stood up and began fiddling with the chain mail, trying to unfasten it. "Way to ruin the moment."

Steve laughed. "Sorry."

"It's not funny," Danny muttered as he tried to pull the mail up over his head.

"Of course not," Steve agreed, his lips twitching.

Danny dropped his arms and sighed heavily. "Will you just help me with this?"

"Anything you want, Sir Williams."

"I hate you."

Steve stood up and grabbed the mail pulling it over Danny's head. "No you don't."

Danny glared at him for a moment before his face softened. "No, no I don't."

Steve dropped the mail onto the floor with a loud clang and pulled Danny into a gentle kiss.


End file.
